A Simple Course of Action
by smurfette39
Summary: Sequel to Happy Birthday to Me. Hermione is not a Granger. She is a pureblood that has 3 months to break a curse or risks losing her magic. Draco, Ron & Harry will help her find the key to her freedom & immortality. DM/HG. Post War. Please read HBTM 1st!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**  
A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 1: No More Secrets**

"Do you have any idea where to start, Malfoy." It actually pained Ron to ask him, but Hermione would need his help.

Draco thought for a moment and then had an epiphany, "Yes. Azkaban."

"Azkaban??" they responded in unison.

"We need to talk to Lord Ryuu." Draco replied resolutely.

"Lord Ryuu? What does he have to do with anything?" said Ron.

Draco looked at Harry and Ron in disbelief. _No, they really aren't that bid of idiots. _Then turning to Hermione, he asked. "They don't know?"

"No" she responded. "It was on a need to know basis and they didn't need to know."

Draco looked at Hermione knowingly and nodded, "Well, _now_ they _need to know_."

Hermione looked down and said softly, "I know".

Harry and Ron had been watching this conversation in increasing frustration.

Finally, Ron snapped, "Would someone bloody tell us what is going on?"

Hermione sighed. "I will. As soon as we get somewhere safe and I get out of this dress!"

The boys finally looked up at Hermione and realized that she was still dressed in her wedding dress, yards of white satin and tulle obviously would hinder her mobility. They all nodded in agreement.

She looked up at Draco, "The room of requirement?"

"It'll do." Draco answered.

* * *

They managed to find their way to the room of requirement as quickly as possible. Hermione was able to get a change of clothes out of the room, pulling on some jeans and a brown sleeveless sweater. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and joined the boys who had been waiting impatiently for her.

"Hermione?" Harry said, acknowledging her presence.

Ron cleared his throat waiting for her confession. _This better be good. _

Hermione sighed again, "Hi guys. Before we start do you promise not to say a word to anyone."

"Haven't we always?" Harry retorted.

"Are you willing to make that a vow?"

"Of course we are! Hermione, what is going on?" Harry asked nervously. He was really starting to worry about Hermione.

"Just answer the question, Harry. Harry, Ron are you willing to make that a vow?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Do you _promise_ not to tell anyone a word of what I am going to reveal to you know? That you will each safeguard my family's secrets."

"Harry?"

"I will"

"Ron?"

"I will"

"So be it." Hermione took a deep breath and started to pace the floor in front of the boys who were sitting on a couch. Draco leaned up against a wall and watched.

"Well, You both remember Lord Ryuu?"

Harry and Ron nodded. Then Ron piped up, "The old guy that tried to run off with you?"

"Well, there was a reason he was after me. You know that I am not really Hermione Granger and that I am a pure-blood."

"Yea."

"Well, you also know that I have to get married by my 19th birthday or I lose my magic."

"Yea, some kind of tradition or curse or something."

"Well, you don't know why. I am a descended from Vivianne Le Fey."

"Le Fey?" Ron wasn't sure he heard the name right.

"Like Morganne Le Fey?" Harry asked.

Both boys faces turned white, then they both stood up and yelled out, "Hermione!!"

"I can't believe you never told us." Harry said. He was truly shocked that she didn't trust him with this information.

"Why did you tell _him?_" Ron questioned, his voice laden with jealousy.

"I didn't," Hermione answered pointedly.

Ron walked toward Hermione and asked accusingly, "You didn't? Then how did he..."

"I'm observant, Weasel," Draco interrupted.

Harry looked at Draco. He had walked between Hermione and her friends. Feeling overprotective, Draco put some distance between Hermione and her friends. "I had figured out that Artemisia was Hermione when she punched Lord Ryuu. It had bothered me all night that I thought she seemed familiar to me although she didn't look familiar. When she connected that right hook with that bastard's face... I knew it was my Hermione."

Harry and Ron looked at each other in horror, _When did she become __**his **__Hermione?  
_  
Draco saw that she was overwhelmed and continued his explanation. "When we returned to school, Hermione was determined to break the spell. I followed her to the restricted area of the library."

"Stalker", Ron spat.

"Wanker," Draco replied.

"Prat," Ron retorted.

Hermione had had enough of this already tonight. But here they were again, Harry and Ron against Draco. Shite! She wasn't sure how she was ever going to get through this day.

"BOYS! If you are through? Sit down! I'll finish my explanation."

Looking like three little boys who had just been scolded by their mother, obediently they all sat down quickly on the sofa together.

"Well, anyway, On my birthday I remembered seeing a book called 'Family Curses of the Middle Ages' when I was doing some research once. On my first night back I waited until the library was closed to find the book. It had a list of famous family curses in it, including mine. Apparently the Fey are the gatekeepers of immortality. They hold the key that enables men to travel through the veil and back. That was what Lord Ryuu was after. The key of immortality."

Draco pulled out a well worn piece of parchment from his jacket pocket and handed it to Hermione. She recognized the words immediately. She couldn't believe he carried it with him. She looked at the paper and sighed. "Here, you might as well read this, she handed the parchment to Ron and Harry."

As Harry and Ron moved closer toward each other to read the paper. Draco got up and resumed his place near the wall.

_**Daughter of every generation**_  
_**blessed shall you be**_

_**At the age of thy inheritance**_  
_**thy magic withdrawn**_

_**The remedy to thy obstacle**_  
_**is to branch thy tree**_

_**Untainted from the natural world  
two shall be as one**_

_**Till the four winds meet, the knot remains**_  
_**betwixt rope and wand**_

_**A pain forgiven**_  
_**With hearts unbroken**_  
_**Till then cursed be**_

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. You're buggered!" Ron announced.

"That was eloquently put, Weasel." Draco stated.

"What does this last part mean? The fours winds meet, the knot remains? A pain forgiven?" Harry asked. "It looks like there is a way out."

"That's why we have to go talk to Lord Ryuu," Draco said.

Hermione nodded. "You're right, Draco".

Draco covered his heart with his hand and said, "Be still my heart. Say it again. Lest my ears deceived me. Did you actually say 'You're right, Draco'??"

Hermione smirked, "Don't let your ego get all overinflated."

"It's too late," he joked back.

Harry and Ron had been watching the exchange between Hermione and Draco uncomfortably. They were acting very friendly towards one another. Too friendly.

"Hermione? There is just one thing we don't understand," Harry said.

"Just one?" Draco remarked under his breath.

Hermione gave Draco a look which made him immediately shut his mouth. "What's that?" she asked.

"Why exactly is Draco here?" Harry asked.

"Hermione..." Draco prompted Hermione. This was her chance to come clean, and he wasn't going to let her get off easily.

Hermione hesitated for a moment, looked over at Draco and sighed.

"Because. He's my secret keeper."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 2: Draco's Plan**

"You're what!!" Ron and Harry replied.

"I'm her secret keeper. You know, when you make a vow to keep someone's secrets?" Draco answered condescendingly.

"I know what the term means, you arse." Ron replied.

"Why would you make _him_ your secret keeper?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and replied, "Well, I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

Somewhere a light went off in Ron's head, "Hey that's right. You said you figured it out on your own. Why did YOU decide to keep her secrets, Malfoy? What's in it for you? What did you get out of it?"

Draco shook his head, "Forget it. That's just between Hermione and me. Let's just say that Hermione is keeping a few of my secrets."

Ron raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms and humphed, "Ronald, it's not what you think."

"What do you _think _I am _thinking, _Hermione?" he taunted.

"Seriously Ron, you know me. Think about it. For the last few years we have been helping Harry win the war against Voldemort. When exactly do you think I would have had time for any kind of secret snog-fests with Draco Malfoy? Stop being a prat! Just let it go."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Ron decided that he would let it go for now, but he would watch Malfoy very carefully. He knew Malfoy wanted something. Imagine his surprise if he had learned the only thing that Draco wanted was Hermione in his life.

Wanting to change the subject, Harry looked at Draco and asked, "So, Draco. What's your plan?"

"It's quite simple really. We will go to Azkaban to confront Lord Ryuu. Since Lord Ryuu has been following Hermione's family for generations, and has admitted to knowing their secrets, we need to know what he actually knows. Hermione, you are going to have to get Lord Ryuu to reveal what he knows.

Tell him that you are tired of living a lie. That you are ready to give up your magic. That you cannot possibly lie about who you are to trick someone into marrying you. He would tell you that he knows the truth. You would tell him that you cannot marry anyone who would have you out of pity. He will of course reject that notion.

Then you can tell him, you would never live with the true reason why someone married you. Maybe sort of sigh and say It's just too bad that there was no way to break the spell yourself. Then, you would be free to consider your options. I don't know maybe throw in something like how the family line and all its secrets would end with you. If he knows anything, he will try to keep you from giving up. There is no way he is going to stop trying to get the keys to immortality.

That's it, it really is a simple plan."

Hermione thought to herself, _What exactly is simple about this plan? _

"Before we go to Azkaban we need to prepare ourselves. It's just that, you guys cannot be seen there looking like yourselves. It would be too volatile.

Hermione, you are going to have to drop your grandfather's charm and look like Artemisia if we are going to get anything from Lord Ryuu. He would do anything to get in your good graces."

Hermione nodded in agreement, "I guess you're right. Since I probably will have to look like Artemisia for a long time, can you guys get in the habit of calling me Mia when I look like Artemisia. I just don't know if I can pull off Artemisia all the time."

"Harry, we are going to have to charm you to look like Artemisia's cousin. There is no way that you are going to be able to waltz into Azkaban looking like yourself."

"What about me?' Ron asked.

"Ron, no one really cares about you so you're fine." snickered Draco.

"Prat!"

"Wanker!"

"Boys! Didn't we just go through this? At this rate we will never accomplish anything. Are you guys here to help me or not?"

"Sorry Mia," Draco answered.

"Yea, Hermione, we're sorry." Ron replied penitently.

"If this is going to work you three are going to have to get your petty differences behind you and work together. I cannot do this on my own. I really need to know I can count on you."

Draco, Ron and Harry looked at each other and nodded.

"Truce?" Harry said offering his hand to Draco. Draco accepted the hand and firmly shook it. "Truce." Draco replied.

"Only for Hermione," added Ron. The two other boys nodded in agreement.

_Maybe this might work after all. Wonders never cease._ Hermione mused.

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Jessica and Veronica.Thanks to malfoholic18, JEFF HARDY FAN31, KaraSays, taxibby, Isadora120, xxxxcrazychickxxxx for their reviews and everyone who added the story to alert. I know this chapter is a little short but don't worry they will get longer. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**  
A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 3: Lord Ryuu's Revelations**

Feelings of dread overwhelmed Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco as they entered Azkaban. Although the ministry had attempted to make some radical changes in the kinder, gentler, post-war Azkaban, one could not help but feel the echos of dementors. Although they had fled this remote location, their presence remained. It was an eerie,gloomy feeling. Hermione and Harry looked at each other in anguish both thinking about what Sirius had endured in the many years he had suffered in Azkaban.

The team had decided that Draco would be the one to handle everything while inside the castle. It just made sense. Artemisia would be confronting her would be assailant. He hadn't had a trial yet. It wouldn't be too far fetched.

"Miss Artemisia Yaxley to see Lord Ryuu," Draco announced to the auror sitting at the receiving desk.

"One moment," the young man walked away and took care of something and then met them in the foyer.

"Right this way," he said then ushered them into a antechamber where people were taken for interrogation.

Hermione followed the auror, safely protected by Harry in front of her, Ron in back and Draco at her side.

It was a sterile room with an old oak table and 4 solid chairs right in the middle of the floor. All the magic had been neutralized in this room for protection of not only the visitor but the inmate.

As they waited for Lord Ryuu to be summoned, Hermione paced the floor. All the while getting more and more nervous. Yes Draco's plan was simple, but she honestly didn't know if she could pull it off. I mean she didn't exactly do "Siren" or "Vixen". It just wasn't in her vocabulary.

The door squeaked as it opened, "Lord Ryuu to see Miss Yaxley".

Lord Ryuu entered the room. An old withered soul. The years had gnarled his body and carved deep lines into his face. This was certainly NOT the Lord Ryuu that had swept Hermione off her feet.

"Miss Yaxley. What an unexpected pleasure." In truth, Lord Ryuu had been expecting this day. He was enchanted by her strong will and her spirit at her ball. He knew if anyone would be the one to break the spell, she would figure it out. Or at least try.

"Lord Ryuu," Hermione curtsied.

"Please, where are my manners. won't you please sit down. Mr. Malfoy - a surprise to see you here. You must send my regards to your father."

"My father?" Draco took his place behind Hermione, placing one hand on her chair. Harry and Ron took their place by the door. They seemed to puff up a little more, to make themselves a bit more intimidating.

"Miss Yaxley. I am surprised to see you. I had rather thought you would be married by now."

"Well, actually that is why I am here."

"Indeed?"

"That is to say I've decided not to get married. At least not right now."

"Are you sure this is a price you can afford to pay, child?"

"Well, I don't have a choice. I cannot stand the idea of misleading someone to marry me under false pretenses."

"Surely there are people who know?" Ryuu looked at Draco when he asked this question.

"I already asked her. She won't have me," Draco replied.

"Ah yes, the "friend" problem. I'm sure your father can relate to that. She really is just like her mother..." Ryuu mused.

"But that's just it isn't it? If I marry someone who knows, I will never know if they love me or are marrying me for other reasons. I am afraid my only hope is to break the curse."

Somehow the plan was not working. Ryuu was playing with them. Making them reveal more than they wanted to. Finally Hermione decided to change the plan.

"Lord Ryuu? Do you know how to break my curse?"

Draco gripped the back of her chair. Harry and Ron held their breath, she was deviating from the plan. After what seemed like hours, but was only a matter of a moment, Lord Ryuu broke the silence with a thunderous guffaw.

"Finally! It's about time. Such honesty! It has been a long time since I have been treated to such a bold question. I admire that Miss Yaxley. It's refreshing. I imagine the original plan was yours Mr. Malfoy? Yes, it has Slytherin written all over it. Make the old man break with the young maidens whining. Mr. Malfoy, you would be wise to keep an eye on this girl. You might actually be able to learn something from her. What is you want to know? Of course, How to break the curse? Well, I will tell you what. Having been a keeper of dragons for centuries, I have learned to hold riddles as well as opportunities. Indeed I have something that may help you on your journey, but I want to strike a bargain."

Hermione sighed, _why does everyone always have a bargain to make_? "I'm listening."

"I wish to return to Naikū, to the shrine of the sun goddess Amaterasu. I need to return to guide the Imperial family. Every 20 years the shrine is destroyed and then rebuilt, I have been a part of this re-creation in honor of the goddess for eons. If I tell you what I know will you do what is in your power to release me from this confinement."

"Let me see if I get this straight. You will tell me what you know about breaking my curse in exchange for allowing you to return to Japan." _That sounds reasonable._

Draco could not believe what he was hearing. She was making a deal with him. He tried to get her attention, but she waved him away.

"You give me whatever information or artifacts you have that will aid in breaking my curse, and I will stand up for you to the ministry so that you may return to your temple PROVIDED you never leave Japan, harm me or my friends or family, or stand in my presence again," _That should cover every contingency..._

"Done," Lord Ryuu smirked. Just because he couldn't leave Japan, harm her or her friends or family, or be in her presence... didn't mean he couldn't play a little game with Miss Yaxley. He wasn't lying when he said he liked her honesty, but old habits die hard. He was a player. A game was a game after all.

Hermione cleared her throat and brought out the piece of parchment that Draco had shown the boys, "What do you make of this? I am sure that you have had time to research it."

_**Till the four winds meet, the knot remains**_  
_**betwixt rope and wand**_

_**A pain forgiven**_  
_**With hearts unbroken**_  
_**Till then cursed be**_

"Ah yes, the four winds meet. I can see where you would have found this to be difficult. You will have to unit 4 sources of magic, 4 wands, staffs or swords. Four winds are the north, south, east and west. The pain that is forgiven relates to your family line my dear. You will have to heal your fore-bearer's broken heart."

She was afraid of this. How was she supposed to heal her forebearer's pain? "Do you have any other clues?"

"You better get a quill my dear. This is the only other clue I have to offer."

Hermione immediately took out a quill and the parchment and started to write as Ryuu dictated.

_**A remedy to seek**_

_**Four elements unite**_  
_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air**_

_**Four corners convene**_  
_**North, South, East, West**_

_**When the Sun has been aligned**_  
_**Between Heaven & Earth**_

_**Eternity you will find  
**_  
"It's really rather simple child. You will need to find 4 sources of magic of 4 elements from the 4 corners of the world. Since the Sun has to be aligned between Heaven and Earth I would suggest you procure various artifacts belonging to sun gods throughout the world. Find these and unite them before the summer solstice, and you will find the answer you seek.

"The summer solstice! That's in three weeks!"

"Well then, you had best be going hadn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Hermione stood up to leave. "Thank you so much Lord Ryuu. Are you sure there is no thing or other information that will help me on this quest?"

He smiled. She was bright. He had been caught withholding information. "I humbly offer you the first of your four elements, the sword Kusanagi, representing the east. When you have finished your quest, return it to the shrine."

"Thank you, Lord Ryuu," Hermione smiled. There was so much to do. So much research, she couldn't wait to get out of that room and back into a library somewhere so they could figure out where they were going. She sat back down when she realized how little time they had to accomplish the task that laid before them.

Lord Ryuu looked solemnly at Draco and said, "Take care of her."

Draco nodded, "I have every intention of doing so."

She was going to need it.

* * *

A/N: Since it is my little boy's birthday weekend, and I am updating BEFORE Sunday.  
Thanks to all those that reviewed so far: malfoholic18, Jackie Pappillion, Heartless ArchAngel1895, KyleInOrange, X.x.Tare.x.X, Back to Life, Tom Felton Is Hot,

JEFF HARDY FAN31, KaraSays, taxibby, Isadora120, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Kat.1600, jessirose85, evilsweetie, DracolikesototallyROCKS, kleipoppetje, lya darkfury, RedMarigold,

So what do you think so far? Please let me know. I'm addicted to reviews. I need it. I love it. I want some more of it. Just don't be too mean...

Special thanks to my beta girls xxxxCrazyChickxxxx and JessicaKayCobb's. You girls rock! Check out their newest stories:

**Deal With It: **Hermione's boyfriend, Viktor Krum, is murdered by Death Eaters the summer before her 5th year. How will she cope with his death? ... What's more, someone witnessed his murder. Will he help her or hurt her with what he saw? DM/HG 5th year AU

**Bitter Sweet Love: **Marriage Law Fic: The War is over! The Golden Trio all return for their seventh year, but there's a surprise in store! They have to get married before the year ends!! Will Hermione and Draco end up killing each other as they are forced into an unwanted marriage?

In the manner of my favorite authors...

Chapter 4 Preview

"Hermione?" Harry said gently. "Are you okay?"

"We know what you went through here. What we all went through," Ron added. "If you would rather leave..."

Hermione slammed her hands on the table she was sitting at and stood up. "Would you boys stop it! Stop smothering me. I have to deal with this right now, I don't have time to be mollycoddled by either one of you. Yes, we all went through horrible things. Terrible things. All of us. Why continue asking me if I am okay? Ron are you okay? Harry? What about you? How are you feeling? Maybe we should ask Draco how he is doing? What about Lucius? Maybe you should go up to Lucius and say, 'Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy... How are you? Are you okay?'"

"I am fine. Thanks for your concern," said the elder Malfoy highly amused by her rant. Lucius and Draco had entered the room at the end of her tirade. Both father and son wore their trademark smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**  
A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 4: To Protect and Defend**

_**A remedy to seek**_  
_**Four elements unite**_  
_**Water, Earth, Fire, Air**_  
_**Four corners convene**_  
_**North, South, East, West**_  
_**When the Sun has been aligned**_  
_**Between Heaven & Earth**_  
_**Eternity you will find**_

After Lord Ryuu was escorted out of the room, Hermione sat quietly for a minute. Playing with the pendant that she wore around her neck, she thought about the promises she had made. About the conversation.

She looked at the parchment she had received from Lord Ryuu. Something was incomplete. Lord Ryuu had said that they would need to find 4 sources of magic of 4 elements from the 4 corners of the world. He also said that they would have to procure various artifacts belonging to sun gods throughout the world.

Spears, wands, swords... They would have to find four and unite them before the summer solstice. But that was way too complicated. Why would Vivienne do something like this? It just didn't make sense. This was complicated. The answer had to be simpler.

Harry watched Hermione thoughtfully. He broke her reverie, "Mia. We need to go."

"Something is not quite right. I can't put my finger on it but something is not adding up," Hermione answered.

"Let it go."

"He's right. We know how much you like to analyze things, but we don't have time for that right now. We need to act now. We only have three weeks left," said Ron.

"Mia, we can all floo to my house. My father is there right now. If he can help in any way, he will. If anyone could decipher this riddle, I think he can." Draco suggested.

"I don't know..." Hermione started.

Draco interrupted, "He knows something. I don't know what. But, he knew about your mother. He knew about Lord Ryuu. I really think he can help us."

Harry agreed, "As much as I hate to admit it, we all heard Lord Ryuu. Lucius knows something. We need to know what he knows."

Draco looked at her thoughtfully, "Besides, we have a vast library that rivals Hogwarts in size and scope. You can research to your hearts delight and not be bothered by anyone."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She knew he was right. They were all right. Why did she feel so manhandled right now? She had never thought she would have to go back to that horrible place. The atrocities that she had suffered there... "Let's go. I really cannot believe I am saying this but... Let's go to Malfoy Manor."

Draco saw the pain in her eyes. He knew what she had been through and felt so frustrated that he could not protect her better during the war. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry Mia, I will never let anything harm you again." He had made a vow to himself after seeing her tortured to guard and protect her with his life. He had truly hoped that one day they would make another kind of vow to each other, but for now he would do his part to take care of her.

* * *

The fearsome foursome floo'ed directly to the library in the eastern wing at Malfoy Manor. Draco showed Hermione around and smiled as her eyes widened at the size of the room. She could not help but think how much it reminded her Duke Humfrey's library at Oxford.

Her father had taken her there on a tour as a child when he saw she had a voracious appetite for reading. She remembered how small she felt when the tour guide mentioned there had been 80 miles of book shelves. Now here she was standing in the Malfoy's personal library where thousands of books lay before her. She was filled with a sense of reverence and awe. She walked over to a glass case and peered inside, '_The Black Book of Carmarthen'. _This manuscript dated back to the middle of the thirteenth century and had references to the original Arthur story. Why would they have it here? I thought it was in the National Library of Wales.

Sounding uncharacteristically like Luna Lovegood, Hermione mumbled, "Oh yes, of course. Your father."

Draco gently placed his hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes. Hermione nodded, "The library... I had no idea."

Draco nodded. It was a little overwhelming, "It's the Malfoy Family's most prized possession. You know what they say, 'Knowledge is Power.' We have thousands of titles ranging from ancient texts to the latest version of Who's Who in Wizarding. Mia, no one knows the library like my father. I'll be right back with him. I know he will be able to help us." He hated to leave her like this; she seemed so lost.

Hermione nodded. She sat down at a study area and started looking at her pendant again. She wasn't sure why but she had been feeling drawn to it. It was a lovely pendant, a celtic knot with a carnelian in the center. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she felt compelled by this simple piece of jewelry.

* * *

Draco knew where he would find Lucius. Determined to return to Hermione as soon as he could, Draco apparated to his father's study.

"Father? I need your help."

"Draco, where have you been?"

"Stopping a wedding. There is no time for conversation right now. Artemisia Yaxley is in the library. She needs your help."

Lucius stopped. Artemisia Yaxley was in their home. She needed his help.

He had tried to help her mother many years ago. Lucius had become obsessed as soon as he met Jonina. She was the most remarkable witch he had ever met. He had discovered her secret quite by accident. He had stopped by to visit her brother on a matter from Lord Voldemort when he found her in her parents library researching the family curse. It had been only a few months after the party. He smiled as she remembered how beautiful she was when she pleaded with him to keep her family's curse a secret. She was a ray of light in a time of darkness... his angel. He could never deny her anything, so of course he obliged. He knew she was keeping some other secret from him, but he hoped she would eventually come to trust him... to share all her secrets with him.

That summer he read countless wizarding books about Vivienne and Morganne Le Fey, he then turned to muggle stories about Arthur and historical accounts of the dark and middle ages. His obsession led him to the shrine of Ateramasu in the tutelage of Lord Ryuu. When he had discovered a potential solution that Lord Ryuu had uncovered, he returned home to tell her of his findings.

But oddly, she had disappeared... Without a word... Without a trace...

A part of his soul died when she disappeared. He became a little colder, his heart a little harder. He had tried to put Jonina's memory out of his memory. He threw all that he had into the war effort, eventually becoming one of Lord Voldemort's most respected followers. He married Narcissa Black. They were blessed by their master to go forth and multiply... a few months later Draco was born.

And then the Yaxley's announced their granddaughter to society. He had thought his angel had died in the war, but after seeing Artemisia he knew she must have been kept hidden for some reason.  
_Her daughter... Of course I will help her daughter. I would do anything for her.  
_  
"Well, son. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Harry and Ron watched Hermione for a few minutes.

"She's lost it," Ron said.

"She has not," answered Harry.

"She's gone balmy! This isn't Hermione. She should be looking feverishly through these books. She is just sitting there... staring!"

Harry and Ron walked back and forth, waiting patiently for any sign of life from their friend. Eventually, they broke the silence.

"Hermione," Harry said gently. "Are you okay?"

"We know what you went through here. What we all went through," Ron added. "If you would rather leave..."

Hermione slammed her hands on the table she was sitting at and stood up.

"Would you boys stop it! Stop smothering me. I have to deal with this right now, I don't have time to be mollycoddled by either one of you. Yes, we all went through horrible things. Terrible things. All of us. Why continue asking me if I am okay? Ron are you okay? Harry? What about you? How are you feeling? Maybe we should ask Draco how he is doing? What about Lucius? Maybe you should go up to Lucius and say, 'Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy... How are you? Are you okay?'"

"I am fine. Thanks for your concern, Miss Yaxley," said the elder Malfoy, highly amused by her rant. Lucius and Draco had entered the room at the end of her tirade. Both father and son wore their trademark smirk.

Hermione turned around and blushed. "I, that is,...It is a pleasure to see you again Mr. Malfoy," she immediately went into her pureblood, Miss Manners act.

"The pleasure is all mine. To have you in our home is delightful. And in the library, no less. Tell me, how do you find our little collection?"

"It's lovely, Mr. Malfoy."

"Just like you. And how are you?"

Hermione grimaced a little at the question.

Lucius laughed, "Yes, I suppose I deserved that. Perhaps a different question. How is your mother?"

Hermione looked at him a little puzzled, "My mother? As well as can be expected."

"Oh..." he answered with a single elegant eyebrow raised.

"My father passed away a few months ago."

"Oh my dear, I am sorry. It must have come to quite a blow to both of you." Lucius walked over to her and offered her his arm, "Perhaps you should sit down? If you gentleman will follow me. I believe we have some things to discuss."

He escorted her to a more comfortable lounge area where they would all be able to talk. It was the kind of area that one would see in a traditional gentleman's club complete with leather chairs and dark wood tables.

Who was this gentleman that was before Hermione? She never knew this side of Lucius Malfoy. He was polite, refined, well mannered. Of course he was this way to Artemisia. Hermione chuckled to herself thinking how different Lucius would be if he knew that she was Hermione Granger.

But then, she really wasn't Hermione Granger anymore was she?

* * *

A/N: I dedicate this chapter to all those of you who are in finals right now. Now, go study!

Thanks to all those that reviewed so far: malfoholic18, Jackie Pappillion, Heartless ArchAngel1895, KyleInOrange, X.x.Tare.x.X, Back to Life, Tom Felton Is Hot, iki shaz, Yamibakuaswify, Neko 4, Secretly in Love, JEFF HARDY FAN31, KaraSays, taxibby, Isadora120, xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Kat.1600, jessirose85, evilsweetie, DracolikesototallyROCKS, kleipoppetje, lya darkfury, RedMarigold,

Special thanks to my beta girls xxxxCrazyChickxxxx and JessicaKayCobb's. You girls keep me going!

**Preview: **

_Hermione, oblivious to anything but the conversation at hand, looked at Lucius and pointedly asked, "What do you know about my mother?"_

"Let me see, where do I begin..." started Lucius.

Yes that's right, next chapter we learn about Lucius's involvement with Hermione's mother and Lord Ryuu.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Source of Help**

"Everyone comfortable?" Lucius said, as everyone settled into their seats.

Hermione curled up on a sofa, her back facing Draco. He eased his arm around her shoulder to lend her support. Ron sighed his disapprovement of Hermione's proximity to the ferret boy as he sat across the room from them in a overstuffed club chair. Harry paced a little before finally taking his place on the other side of Hermione.

They nodded in accord.

Lucius looked once around the room at his audience, "Are you sure you all don't want to, oh I don't know, drop a charm or two? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable in your own skin as it were?"

Harry immediately tensed. Harry and Ron started to ready their wands, waiting for the inevitable that didn't come.

"Mr. Potter... would you please relax? I would think that we had gotten over this when Narcissa saved you," Lucius asked as he dismissed their defensive behavior.

"How did you know?" Hermione said quietly.

"Well, I am observant, my dear. First my son mentioned earlier he was going to break up a wedding. The only wedding of importance today was Hermione Granger's to Oliver Wood.  
When I walked into the library I noticed Mr. Weasley, with another man and you. With your disposition it was clear that while yes, you are certainly Artemisia Yaxley, your assumed identity is that of Hermione Granger."

Hermione lowered her head and nodded. Draco gently touched her shoulder to reassure her that she was safe.

"What I don't know is why the charade. Why would your mother pretend you were a Muggle all these years?" asked Lucius in disbelief. Seeing that he really wasn't going to do anything to threaten them, the boys lowered their defenses a little.

_(A/N: Well, after all, this was Lucius Malfoy. Did you expect them to drop their defenses completely?)_

Hermione, oblivious to anything but the conversation at hand, looked at Lucius and pointedly asked, "What do _you_ know about _my_ mother?"

"Let me see, where do I begin..." started Lucius.

"I met your mother years ago at her formal introduction to society. She was lovely, she was a few years younger. I admit I was complete taken with her the moment I saw her descend the staircase. She appeared like an angel falling from heaven. She handled herself well, managing to exchange pleasantries with the women and handle the advances of the most unscrupulous of rogues."

"After her ball, I found excuses to conveniently drop by the Yaxley estate. Whether it be stopping by to study with her brother or deliver her mother a potion from my mother, I found a number of pretenses to be close to her."

"I remember one day, I had come to visit your uncle. When I walked into the library I was stunned to see her. She was studying something so intently, she did not see me walk in. I am afraid I startled her. When she looked up, I held her gaze long enough to read her thoughts. There was a family curse and she was intent on breaking it. When she noticed me standing beside her, she shut off her mind to me. I begged her to trust me and made a vow to help her break her curse. I told her I would keep her secret from anyone who didn't know it already."

"She had a strong mind and wit, one could see she had been trained in Occumelency. Even though at the time I was a gifted Legilimens, I could never see what she was hiding from me."

"We had spent as much time as I could spare in this library or hers, researching all we could about the Fey. I overheard her father's concern about her safety one day. It seemed that there was a new development, Lord Ryuu was threatening to capture your mother. I knew I had to protect her, so I interned with Lord Ryuu. I wanted to know what he knew, what his plans were so I could thwart him. "

"I won't bore you with all the details of my studies with the old dragon master, but I will tell you that there were many things I learned from him. He was, and still, is a talented and cunning wizard. He had uncovered your family's identity generations ago and had become obsessed with obtaining your power. He had attempted to seduce your grandmother, your mother and you. It appeared that the only way to resolve the situation, was to go beyond the veil. But therein laid the problem. You could go through the veil, but you had to have some kind of tether to bring you back to this realm."

"Lord Voldemort was wrong when he though that the Deathly Hollows were the only way to be able to return through the veil. I would never advise my Lord of her identity. I made a promise to your mother to protect her...a promise is a promise. Unfortunately, your uncle did not make this kind of promise. He was trying to advance himself in the ranks by proving his loyalty. He thought if he could find his niece and force her to wed the dark lord, he would be able to master death. He was trying to discern your identity from your grandparents when they died. Isn't it ironic that you were there all along?"

Hermione curled up on a sofa, her back facing Draco. He eased his arm around her shoulder to reassure her.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked weakly, her weary eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, my child," Lucius answered knowing in his heart he had wished she really had been his child. At that moment, he became even more determined to see Draco secure her as his daughter-in-law.

"We spoke with Lord Ryuu."

"That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"The gift that was left for you. Just moments before Draco entered my study, the sword Kusanagi was delivered to the manor in your name.

"He said he would make sure we had the sword."

"And what else, pray tell, did he tell you?"

"He gave us a riddle."

"May I hear this riddle?"

Hermione reluctantly looked over to Harry. He nodded his ascent.

Hermione started to recite the riddle, "_A remedy to seek... Four elements unite_."  
_**  
**__"Water, Earth, Fire, Air,... Four corners convene._ Ah yes. I see he is working with the same counter spell. What else did he say?"

"He said we needed to collect 4 sources of magic of 4 elements from the 4 corners of the world. He offered the sword saying that it would represent the east. What bothers me is that he said we would have to procure various artifacts belonging to sun gods throughout the world before the summer solstice."

"And what do you think of this?"

Hermione sighed, "It doesn't make any sense. I mean none of this makes sense. Frankly, I think there must be another solution. This one is far too complicated. I mean why on earth would Vivienne do something like this. This is simply not the way women think. The answer just has to be something simpler?"

Lucius nodded in agreement, "After years of studying every written text known to man on the Fey, I would have to agree with you."

Ron stood up and answered huffily, "We are going to attempt this though, we can't just give up. We only have 3 weeks. We have to at least try, Hermione. I mean after the summer solstice, if it doesn't work we'll know and you will still have a few months left."

Draco nodded in agreement, "Ron is right."

Harry looked at Draco oddly. "Did I actually just hear you say..."

Draco looked back over at Harry with a smirk, "Amazing right? I couldn't believe it myself. We need to at least try his plan. We have to leave as soon as possible if we are going to do this in three weeks. We can't risk Hermione losing her magic because she missed her deadline."

Harry and Ron had gotten up and moved over to a oak table. They had continued their discussion about where they were going, making a plan of attack you might say. At some point, Draco had excused himself from Hermione to put in his two cents worth.

Hermione sighed. She looked over at Lucius who gazed at her knowingly. She knew in her heart this was wrong, but if there was even a chance they were right, she had to try.

"We should set out immediately." Ron announced.

"Absolutely not," Lucius stood up and walked toward Ron. "Do you have any idea where you are headed? I absolutely insist that you each get a good nights sleep at the very least. Then you should prepare for this trip. You should say goodbye to your family and friends as well, just in case. It will be a perilous journey." Ron, Harry and Lucius stood around the table and argued over where the most likely places would be, what types of objects they would need.

Draco returned to Hermione.

"Nothing is ever easy, is it?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Nothing worth having ever is," answered Draco.

He returned to his place on the couch and put his arms around her again. Exhausted from the day, she lay the back of her head against his chest and started to fall asleep.

Maybe it was warmth and gentle glow of the fire...

Maybe it was her deep breathing...

Maybe it was the peaceful feeling he had when he had her in his arms...

Whatever it was, Draco found himself nodding off as well.

Lucius looked back and noticed that Hermione had fallen asleep. "Boys, maybe we should take this to my study."

Harry and Ron looked up and noticed the two on the couch. Ron felt a pang of jealousy but agreed, she needed her rest. They picked up the materials they had been working with and reluctantly followed Lucius into his study.

Lucius laughed a little at their demeanor, "Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. The war is over. Voldemort is gone. You were worthy adversaries but now it is time for us to work together for something far more significant."

Harry nodded, "Sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

"It's Lucius, Mr. Potter."

"Harry."

"Well now that that moment is over, shall we continue charting the course? I believe there is a note with the sword. It may just be the clue we need to begin this quest."

Lucius opened the door to his study as the boys followed him in. There was a riddle. They spent a better half of the night and far into the morning, deciphering the riddle and developing the plan for their adventure.

Little did they know that in the other room, Hermione and Draco were already having a little adventure of their own... in their dreams.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my lovely betas and to everyone for continuing to read and add this story to their alerts. Please continue to review! Especially if you haven't already done so. It's so nice to hear from you. It makes me want to update sooner knowing people are wanting to read. It makes writing fun.

This was written for spikekat who reviewed and asked that Lucius helped. I hope you liked it.

Before I get hate-mail for Lucius:

For those of you who don't like _my_ Lucius. Let me explain how I see him. Lucius can be a self righteous, harsh snob; however, he can be generous to those he loves. He has lost much and is broken. He spends most of his time alone in his study. Maybe he has realized it's time to turn over a new leaf? Things that make you go hmmm...

* * *

Preview:

"We've heard from our judges," Dean turned and looked at the audience behind Draco and Hermione. "Now its time for the Applause-meter. Audience, should this couple make it to the next level?"

Hermione turned around to see an "Applause Meter" in front of her.

"By applause, all those in favor of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..."

"Stop!" Hermione said. "I don't need to be here. I don't need your approval. I don't need any of your approval. I have chosen my partner."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter related characters, places and themes belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury and Scholastic.

* * *

**A Simple Course of Action  
Chapter 6: The Stuff Dreams are Made on...**

_As they curled up on the couch together, Draco's hands wrapped around Hermione, they dreamed..._

* * *

**Hermione's Dream**

Hermione stood alone a cold dimly lit round room. Around her were four doorways, all going in different directions, to different pathways. She was unsure of which way to go. As each passage was dark, there was no way to know which would lead in the right direction. She was lost and confused. She was scared and alone. Wind blew and the lights went out.

She felt that she had to get out of this place, so she started on one path, feeling her way along the wall of the hall. Suddenly, a warm breath whispered near her ear.

"Hermione?"

She knew that voice, it was Draco.

"Draco?" she answered quietly.

"Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Then take my hand."

She put her small hand in his and she saw a light go on at the end of the tunnel.

He led her to a large party where people were dancing. He smiled at her and led her to the dance floor, never letting go of her hand, he spun her around eventually put his other arm around her waist. Together they started to dance to the rhythm of the music. A slow waltz at first, then the tempo changed. As the tempo changed Draco spun Hermione out and then brought her back in. She stood before him as Artemisia. Their bodies merged as one as he led her through the tango. The tempo changed again, this time a lively swing number. As Draco brought her in again she changed to Hermione. No matter what the rhythm or tempo, together they moved in sync.

A spotlight was placed on Draco and Hermione.

Dean Thomas announced, "Thank you, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Judges? What did you think of our contestants?"

Hermione was shocked as she spun around to see Blaise Zabini, Molly Weasley, and Minerva McGonagall.

"Mr. Zabini...Since you are the odd man out, let's start with you."

"Well, I think the pair worked well together. They certainly are intelligent enough. I cannot doubt the sincerity of the couple. I must I was surprised by their moves, but in all it works. Whatever makes you happy right?"

"Thank you Mr. Zabini... So that's one for. Mrs. Weasley?"

"I was outraged when I saw the lineup. I thought to myself how can Hermione allow someone like Draco Malfoy to lead her. They look good together, but how can the girl trust him? This is simply a case where the two dancers are so vehemently different, they should not be allowed to compete together. Although, when they started to move, my mind changed. No matter what the music, Draco was able to successfully lead Miss Granger safely to her destination."

"So, I would take that as one for?"

"Definitely."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Well, I must say I rather surprised at this turn of events. When I saw the two together I have to admit that I was against the partnership. Yet, as they moved together, I could see how well-matched they truly are. They worked as a team to create something beautiful. Pardon my analogy but it was almost magical the way they moved in sync with each other. I daresay I have never seen a couple more well matched couple on every level."

"So I would take that as one for, Professor?"

"Wholeheartedly."

"We've heard from our judges," Dean turned and looked at the audience behind Draco and Hermione. "Now its time for the _Love-O-Meter_. Audience, should this couple make it to the next level?"

Hermione turned around to see an applause meter in front of her. She was roughly aware that Dean was talking to an audience, but his words seemed to blend together. She really didn't catch anything he was saying until she heard...

"By applause, all those in favor of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..."

"Stop!" Hermione said. "I don't need to be here. I don't need your approval. I don't need any of your approval. I have chosen my partner."

With that the crowd disappeared and all that remained was Draco and Hermione only now they were in a garden in full bloom.

"Do you mean it? You choose me as your partner?" Draco said touching Hermione's cheek softly.

"I do." Hermione answered as she lowered her eyes.

"You may kiss your bride." Kingsley Shackleford announced.

Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead.

xoxoxoxo

With that, Hermione woke up on the couch in the Malfoy's library with Draco's arms wrapped around her. She sighed and thought about how safe she felt in his arms.

She smiled a little as she fell back asleep. Only in my dreams...

**Draco's Dream**

Draco watched as Hermione stood alone in a well lit foyer. She looked confused. Around her there were 4 doorways, all going different directions, to different pathways. She was going to be late for the ball. A look of panic had set in on her face, when he decided to come up behind her.

"Hermione?" he said gently so as to reduce her anxiety.

"Draco?" she answered quietly.

It was almost as if she couldn't see what was right in front of her. He knew then he would do anything to help her. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then take my hand." He took her hand into his and started to guide her to the great hall. The entire room had been made over to look like muggle night club. He smiled at her and led her to the dance floor, never letting go of her hand. They took one short jaunt around the dance floor, then he put his other arm around her waist and brought her close. Their bodies melded together in perfect harmony. At the end of the 1st number, the music changed. Draco spun Hermione out. When she returned to him, she stood before him as Artemisa. No matter what the music or the tempo, they moved in perfect unison.

Before he knew it, the moment he had been waiting for was here. A spotlight was placed on Draco and Hermione.

Dean Thomas announced, "Thank you, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Judges? What did you think of our contestants?"

Draco couldn't wait to hear what the judges had to say about their performance. He knew how important this was for Hermione.

"Mr. Zabini...Since you are the odd man out, let's start with you."

"Well, I think the pair worked well together. They certainly are intelligent enough. I cannot doubt the sincerity of the couple. I must I was surprised by their moves, but in all it works. Whatever makes you happy right?"

Draco never really thought he would feel like he wanted his friends' approval, but he did value Blaise's friendship. It was nice to get his support.

"Thank you Mr. Zabini... So that's one for. Mrs. Weasley?"

"I was outraged when I saw the lineup. I thought to myself how can my Hermione allow someone like Draco Malfoy to lead her?"

Draco almost growled at this comment, but he bit his tongue and allowed the judgment to continue. He pulled Hermione in a little more protectively closer to his body.

"Sure they look good together, but how can the girl trust him? This is simply a case where the two dancers are so vehemently different, they should not be allowed to compete together. Although when they started to move, my mind changed. No matter what the music, Draco was able to successfully lead Hermione safely to her destination."

"So, I would take that as one for?"

"Definitely."

_So far so good at least her family supports us._

"Professor McGonagall?"

_Shit. Old Minerva is going to rake us through the coals. _Draco cringed as he prepared for his old professor's comments. He didn't care a one whit what she thought, but he knew that any criticism would deeply wound Hermione.

"Well, I must say I am rather surprised at this turn of events. When I saw the two together I have to admit that I was against the partnership. Yet, as they moved together, I could see how well-matched they truly are. They worked as a team to create something beautiful. Pardon my analogy but it was almost magical the way they moved in sync with each other. I daresay I have never seen a more well matched couple on every level."

"So I would take that as one for, Professor?"

"Wholeheartedly," she answered.

Draco could not believe that they had unanimous support. He knew how important it was to Hermione to have everyone's support. She got it.

"We've heard from our judges," Dean turned and looked at the audience behind Draco and Hermione. "Now its time for the Love-O-Meter. Audience, should this couple make it to the next level?"

In front of him there was a huge muggle contraption. It looked like something he had once seen in a book. What was it called? Oh yes, a thermometer. Only this thermometer was about 8 feet tall.

"So what will it be folks? Will this lucky couple make it to _Wasting Time? Separate Ways? A Whole Lotta Love? Or The Real Thing? _For those of you who don't know how this works, it is really simple. By your applause we will see how far this couple will go. You hold their future in your hands."

"All those in favor of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..."

"Stop!" Hermione said. "I don't need to be here. I don't need your approval. I don't need any of your approval. I have chosen my partner."

Did she really just say that? That she chose him as her partner? He apparated her away so they could be alone. He took her to a garden where they could be alone.

"Do you mean it? You choose me as your partner?" Draco said touching Hermione's cheek softly. He just couldn't wait to be hers.

"I do," said Hermione.

_She said yes! He smiled to himself._

"You may kiss your bride," Kingsley Shackleford announced.

"Yes sir," Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione and kissed her forehead.

xoxoxoxo

Draco woke up on the couch in the library with his arms wrapped around Hermione.

_It was a dream. We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep._

He sighed. He would have been content to hold her. Just hold her for all eternity.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Bananas-r-yellow, Ikatsusiempre, Lya Darkfury, PricessOfTheDevil, Stella77, LoveBananas, BackToLife, Jessierose85, Isadora120, Draco-Fan17, ElNeneo, Kleipoppetie, Ixi-shaj, Xxxxcrazychickxxxx, Jeff Hardy Fan 31.

Thanks to Veronica and Jessica for their thoughts.

So I admit I have been a bad smurf. I dont have a preview as I do not have the next chapter written yet.  
Life has gone away with me. Now that school is out I hope to be able to update sooner than once a week.

I hope you enjoy this little mushfest. With all the angsty stories out there we need a little fluff.

Next chapter: we learn what else Lord Ryuu sent, where they are going, what they are after, and they say goodbye. The adventure begins...


End file.
